This invention pertains to imidazolinone compounds and particularly to methods and intermediates useful for the preparation of o-carboxyarylimidazolinone compounds which are useful as herbicides.
Novel herbicidal imidazolinyl benzoic acids, nicotinic acids and quinoline-3-carboxylic acids, esters, and salts, and their preparation and use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,487, 4,297,128, and 4,638,068.